memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (episode)
Series: VOY Season: 5 Original Airdate: YYYY-MM-DD Production Number: PRODUCTION NUMBER Year: 2375 Stardate: Unknown Story by: Bryan Fuller Teleplay by: Bryan Fuller and Nick Sagan and Kenneth Biller Directed by: Allan Kroeker Voyager finds a damaged Malon freighter which is about to explode, contaminating an entire sector with deadly radiation. Summary ''Voyager'' picks up an automated distress call. When the Voyager crew responds, all thay find is 68 escape pods. Only two persons are alive. They are transported aboard and treated by the Doctor. Both are Malon, and one identifies himself as controller Fesek, the other Pelk. Fesek tells Captain Janeway that their vessel was damaged when cargo containers 4 and 6 ruptured. There is about 40 trillion isotons worth of anti-matter waste on board. If that waste ignites, all within a three lightyear radius will be distroyed. Janeway orders Tom Paris to back Voyager off five lightyears, however, Voyager can't generate a stable warp field because of the high concentration of theta radiation. At sub-light speed, Voyager could never outrun the explosion, so Janeway orders to intercept the Malon freighter in an attempt to repare it. Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, Neelix and both Malon survivors beam aboard and attempt to decompress all decks and contain the explosion risk. At one moment B'Elanna shows signs of radiation poisoning. While takes here to sickbay to treat her condition, Pelk leaves to check a manual coupling. One moment later Chakotay and Neelix hear screams and find Pelk with severe injuries. Pelk claims he saw the "creature" before he loses consiousness and dies. He is beamed to Sickbay for an autopsy. Later, when the remaining four away team members attempt to decompress deck 3, their own deck is decompressed. They barely make it out, but Commander Chakotay is hit by debris and loses consiousness. He is transported to sickbay. Meanwhile, on Voyager, Janeway orders Seven of Nine and Tuvok to calculate how to tractor the freighter in to a path to a star of spectral class O. Finally, B'Elanna, Neelix and Fellan reach the control room. As they attempt to seal the ruptured tanks, power fails. In the mean time, the Doctor finds that Pelk was attacked by some life form that has grown resistant to theta radiation. He relays this to Astrometrics, where Seven finds the creature closing in on B'Elanna and Neelix' position. Voyager has no choice now but to alter the freighter's trajectory with the tractor beam. The "creature" turns out to be a Malon core laborer, named Dremk, who has set out to sabotage the ship in order to show to the Malon that this form of shipping of waste should be banned. B'Elanna tries to reason with him, but he wil not give up his cause, and B'Elanna takes him out using a piece of piping. She and Neelix and Fesek flee the control room and are beamed out just before the freighter flies in to the star and explodes. Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Lee Arenberg as Pelk *Scott Klace as Dremk *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References antimatter waste; Daniel Byrd; core laborer; Dremk; escape pod; Malon; Malon export vessel; Malon Prime; Ms. Melvin; Methogenic Particle; Neelix; O-type star; Pelk; Rama leaf; Sivad; sonic shower; theta radiation; theta storage tank; B'Elanna Torres; Vihaar Previous Episode: Think Tank Episodes of Star Trek: Voyager Next Episode: Someone to Watch Over Me Category:VOY episodes de:Verheerende Gewalt